Hello, cruel show
by nerwende90
Summary: A sequel to my "Supernatural Play" based on my own reaction to "Hello, cruel world".


**CROWLEY.** Okay, now this is just ridiculous.

**DEAN.** You tell me.

**SAM.** How long's it been going on?

**GABRIEL.** Too long, if you ask me.

**BOBBY.** Hey, how do you think he feels?

**BALTHAZAR.** Probably something among the lines of dirty and violated?

**CASTIEL **_(in a choked voice)_. You left out "very uncomfortable".

**BALTHAZAR.** Ah yes, of course. That's my Cassie, always mindful of the little details.

**CASTIEL.** Let's just say I've got first hand data.

**CROWLEY.** Have you even tried to pry yourself out?

**CASTIEL** _(sarcastically)_. No, Crowley, I just enjoy being crushed in a vice-like grip.

**CROWLEY.** But come on! I thought you were supposed to be all strong.

**CASTIEL.** She's stronger.

**DEAN.** Can't blame him, man. Same thing happened to me four years ago. _(he shudders at the memory) _Wasn't as bad as this, though.

**CROWLEY.** How'd you get out?

**DEAN.** When he got me out of Hell, it just stopped.

**SAM.** And that's when Cas' problems started.

**BOBBY.** Hey French Guy, didn't it happen to you too?

**BALTHAZAR.** It did for a while.

**GABRIEL.** Not that anyone asked me, but it happened to me too. Very briefly, though.

**BALTHAZAR.** Yes, Cas always got more attention in the end.

**CASTIEL.** If you're jealous Balthazar, we can always switch places. _(the hold gets tighter, making the angel grunt)_ Alright, alright…

**DEAN.** Hey lady, don't you think you're overreacting a little?

**NERWENDE**_ (burying her face in Castiel's trench coat)_. No.

**BALTHAZAR.** You've been choking… I mean holding on to him for four months now.

**CASTIEL **_(sitting very still in Nerwende's grip)_. And it just got worse in the last two hours.

**SAM.** How come?

**GABRIEL.** She saw the last episode two hours ago.

**SAM.** Right.

**GABRIEL.** And now she's acting like a kid with their blanket.

**NERWENDE.** I don't care.

**BALTHAZAR.** Come on, you know what's dead doesn't necessarily stays dead in our world.

**SAM.** Yeah I mean, Cas has died twice already.

**NERWENDE.** This is different.

**DEAN.** Oh, come on! You didn't make all that fuss when it was me!

**CASTIEL** _(with a sigh)_. Dean, your misplaced jealousy really is infuriating.

**DEAN** _(sulkily)._ Whatever.

**CROWLEY.** Besides, why don't you ever write anymore? You promised you'd make me a story.

**NERWENDE** _(turning to look at him without letting go)_. I'm in college now, I don't have the time.

**BALTHAZAR **_(horrified)_. Wait, that doesn't mean we'll be stuck here for three years, does it?

**NERWENDE.** No, it just means I'll write less.

**DEAN.** Not like you wrote a lot as it is.

**NERWENDE** _(giving him a dirty look)_. I can always write a "Dean in Hell" fic if you're bored.

**DEAN **_(gulping)_. I'm fine.

**BALTHAZAR.** What about the story you started? You know, the one about Cas, me and… _(pointing at Crowley) _This?

**CROWLEY.** Nice, man.

**BALTHAZAR.** You're very welcome. _(to Nerwende)_ Whatever happened to that story?

**NERWENDE.** I'm not sure I'll post it.

**BOBBY.** Why not?

**NERWENDE.** I don't know, it just sounds cheesy.

**SAM.** I don't think it was cheesy.

**NERWENDE** _(with a smile)_. Thanks, Sammy.

**DEAN**_(under his breath)_. Kiss ass. _(Sam punches his arm)_

**CROWLEY.** So you wrote all that for nothing?

**NERWENDE.** No! Yeah… I don't know. It's just that I don't know what to do with it, I mean…

_Suddenly she realizes her grip has loosened and Castiel is slowly freeing himself. She yelps and throws herself at him, holding him tighter than ever._

**CASTIEL** _(with a startled gasp)_. Sorry, I'm sorry!

**NERWENDE.** You guys were trying to distract me so I'd let go!

**BOBBY.** No!

**SAM.** Absolutely not!

**DEAN.** Not at all!

**CROWLEY.** I wouldn't dream of it!

**GABRIEL.** We wouldn't dare!

**BALTHAZAR.** Yes, we were. _(everyone gives him a dirty look)_ Girl's not that dumb, you know.

**NERWENDE.** Thanks, I guess…

**BALTHAZAR.** My pleasure.

**CASTIEL.** Look, could you at least not hold me this tight?

**NERWENDE.** No, I'm not letting you go.

**CASTIEL.** I'm not asking you to, I just want to be able to take a breath.

**DEAN.** Do angels need to breathe? _(Castiel shoots him a warning glance)_ Right. Not the point.

**NERWENDE.** Fine, I guess. _(she loosens her hold on Castiel ever so slightly)_

**CASTIEL.**Thank you.

**BOBBY.** What's your problem, anyway? You can see him or write about him anytime you want.

**NERWENDE **_(in a whining voice)_. That's not the same! _(looking up at Castiel) _How could you let this happen?

**CASTIEL **_(sighing)_ Nerwende…

**NERWENDE.** That's not fair, you couldn't die! Not you of all people!

**DEAN **_(still sulking)_. She used to say that about me.

**NERWENDE **_(rolling her eyes)_. Oh come on Dean, you know I still love you.

**DEAN.** You love Cas better.

**NERWENDE.** Oh, for God's sake!

**CASTIEL.** I thought you were an atheist. _(Nerwende looks at him blankly then her lower lip start quivering)_

**NERWENDE.** I missed clueless you so much!

**CROWLEY** _(with a dramatic sigh)_. We're never getting out of here.

**BALTHAZAR.** Who feels like playing poker?

**GABRIEL **_(taking cards out of his pocket)_. I thought you'd never ask.

_Everyone start walking away, leaving Castiel and Nerwende on the couch, the young author still clutching at the angel._

**CASTIEL **_(clearly uneasy)_. Uh, guys?

**BALTHAZAR** _(to the Winchesters)_. You boys playing with us?

**DEAN.** If neither of you uses his mojo to cheat like last time.

**GABRIEL.** Really Dean, what do you take us for? _(Dean gives him a look)_ No, no, don't answer that.

**CROWLEY.** Bobby, you still have that fine scotch?

**BOBBY.** You know I do.

**CASTIEL.** Guys! _(everyone turns around)_ You're just gonna leave me here like this?

**BALTHAZAR.** Sorry bro, but there's nothing we can do.

**GABRIEL.** Yeah, you're just gonna have to wait it out.

**BOBBY.** Don't worry, she'll get tired eventually.

**SAM.** Yeah, just be patient man.

**CROWLEY.** Besides she's probably gonna write something about you at some point, so she'll have to let go.

**CASTIEL.** That's not an altogether comforting thought.

**CROWLEY.** Best I can do.

**DEAN.** Relax, we'll bring you cheeseburgers. _(he opens the door and leaves, followed by the others)_

**CASTIEL.** Guys? Guys!

_The door closes. The angel sighs, looking down at the young woman sitting in his lap and hugging him tight._

**CASTIEL.** Now this is going to be so boring.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so after <em>Hello, cruel world<em> I needed to write something, but the last thing I needed was to write some angst and depress myself any further, so here goes. Reviews make the hug even tighter. Together, we can hug an angel to death.**

**Nerwende.**


End file.
